


A broken wall

by cional



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Badass Arya, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Jon Snow is King-Beyond-the-Wall, King Bran Stark, Post - Game of Thrones (TV), Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cional/pseuds/cional
Summary: 15 years after the s.8 the Wall and the Real North has became a new powerful kingdom is all but name.





	A broken wall

**Author's Note:**

> They say Jon got his best possible ending. But it can always be improved.  
> 15 years after the s.8 the Wall and the Real North has became a new powerful kingdom is all but name.

**(A broken wall)**

 

The warm winds were one of the signals of this new era.

The Wall and the freeze lands were witness of unending sprouting lifes. The carts full of products for places like Ibben proved the trade was being good that year.

The routes discovered by Arya those years ago had proven very fruitful.

 

Jon Snow, sitting in his leather high chair, gave the order and the short Lord Hand entered the room.

"It's good to see you again" Lord Tyrion spoke as Jon nodded "I thought that after the successive royal pardons your wish would be to travel through Dorne, Essos ... Run away from the cold North-"

  
"The Real North" Jon corrected "which is my home."

"I see."

"Indeed" Jon agreed "Did you came for Sansa? I heard the Queen is evaluating possible candidates. The women of the free people can not stop laughing every time they remember Lord Umber's son. "

  
"I promised that I would come to see you, Lord Commander."

Jon smiled sadly; he, who always had romanticized ideas about the Night’s Watch which were shattered when he joined, could live now as he desired. That was true.

"It took more than a couple of years." Lord Tyrion nods accepting the wine.

  
"The damage in the city was great." Tyrion speaks again "I feel what happened-" To Jon, those have been years of loss, of mourning, of wonder...

"You do not feel it any heavier than I did" Jon whispers "I still wonder if it was the right thing to do " both look down at the oak table. Tyrion looks him in the eye.

  
"A good man always doubts. The stupid simply acts."

 

Jon had a rich experience living with the wildlings north of the Wall when he was a green boy and since he befriended them, respected them and came to appreciate their way of life, he was one of them now.

The Free Folk don't kneel and respected people for its own value.

His brother Edd was gone so he held again the title of Lord Commander by mere aclamation.

Jon didn't bother to say "no" this time, nor to take the vows again. No one asked and he wasn't interested in breaking more promises. His chest still hurt- Ygritte's arrows and Dany's treason the main reasons- Sure, there were a few black brothers, but they weren't usually dressed in black and get along just with the Free Folk; most in a familiar way raising their own after a few years, as he had.

Jon was happier with the one group of people that won’t make demands on his authority but there is no Night’s Watch anymore, not the way they’ve thought of it. The Others are gone and the wildlings are no longer enemies of the south.

"Resettling land north of the Wall is a consuming work, anyway."

  
"Your oldest son will be a great archer. I was wondering if the title of Lord Commander is going to be hereditary now."

  
"A man is valuable because of his actions, not because of the blood his body contains. Besides, Arya is my oldest, as you already know."

The new reality of the livelihood north of the Wall was strange to him, Jon can tell. The Free Folk accepting newcomers and exiles and broken men without judgment if they were useful and decent lads.

"I am a humble messenger. Your brother has sent several letters of royal forgiveness. Some were tossed into the fire, others crumbled- I wonder if the King-"

  
"Fuck you, kneelers and your kneelers' king!" Tyrion raises his eyebrows "What? He already knows my mind as he knows yours, for he's watching us all constantly, I'm certain." Tyrion sighed looking at the ground, where was a small wooden horse "It was you who designed an omniscient and immortal magician as your King, shouldn't be surprised. And it is all for the greater good, I know."

"Bran the Broken is a good king, he is-"

"I have no doubt. But my people will stay where they are. None of them truly belongs to the Nights’ Watch that’s nothing now. I am, as you say, a messenger, a voiceman. The Free Folk, they do not care about the problems of the southerners beyond the Neck. They do not ask you for help nor have to give it if they don’t want to."

"Fine. But what about your younger  brother? You didn't invite him to come and pay a visit. He might want to talk to his old brother again-" Jon finds this funny. After all, Tyrion is a southern kneeler, he is, always playing the game.

"Well, I know the trip could tire the king" Jon can't supress the laugh, "and besides, as I said, the king's omniscient.” No kneeler understood at first that enviroment free from politics and scheming.

Jon adds with a softer voice “Tyrion, the Three-Eyed-Raven knows how much I loved Bran, wherever he is now." 

Truth is Jon has only to remember the two or three times that he has not been able to travel to Winterfell, and therefore his sister Sansa has had to make the trip to the Wal, to a far different world from hers. His little daughters were still talking about the queen's hairstyles with a certain worried fascination.

Tyrion spoke again "You are avoiding your own family-"

"The Lady of the Stormlands spent several moons here last year, with her husband and children, my Lord Hand." Jon raised from his chair "I do welcome you as my guest, Lord Tyrion, we will give you food and a clean room tonight. You will leave tomorrow back to the south." He nodded and the bald bearded guard move to knock on the door, which opened. Jon pointed to the guard dressed as a wildling "he will accompany you to your rooms.”

 

(end)

 


End file.
